


秘事

by Serment



Category: my hero achademia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serment/pseuds/Serment
Summary: 本文含有419，半强迫，失禁情节，轻微浴室play相当难吃的车，雷者勿入没问题那就上车吧！





	秘事

**Author's Note:**

> 本文含有  
> 419，半强迫，失禁情节，轻微浴室play
> 
> 相当难吃的车，雷者勿入
> 
> 没问题那就上车吧！

浮水。  
他漂浮在濒临意识海面的水域下，脚步和身体的重量被水流的浮力托起，轻飘飘的如在云端，头顶灯展投落的光在精神的海面上撒下更为具象的光轨，迷蒙的酒气将这点尚留余地的感知浑浊，热烈的气喘和燃烧的肺腑逐渐使他感到一点窒息般的无力。

药力如焚烧的业火折磨他的精神，口唇间缭绕的酒精气是恶劣的精怪鬼魂，看不见的手掐着他的脖颈，望不到的舌隔着无温的空气舐过他每一寸皮肤。

火在高浓度的酒精上更加蛮横地炙烤着轰焦冻。

他跌跌撞撞地走过铺着绒毯的酒店走廊，暖黄典雅的灯光和颜色偏暗的壁纸本该给人以温馨舒适的感受，此刻在他天翻地覆的视野内只是一阵阵旋转的地狱万花筒，洁净发亮的皮鞋踩着混乱不稳的脚步落在柔软的毯面没能发出半点声音。  
轰焦冻尚存的最后一丝清明也被他用来腹诽这东西叫什么春药，干脆叫做迷药算了。

骨节分明手指修长的大手不住地抓扯着身上熨烫妥帖的定制西服，衣物下摆被毫无章法的拉扯拽开一点空隙，锻炼得当的腰腹在皱起的衬衣下露出肌理分明的漂亮线条，此刻接触到些凉风才使他感到一点从水面下探出鼻息的释放感，他停下来扶着墙，试图借用这一点微凉使自己从药物的刺激下清醒一些。

“这位客人您没事吧？”一对绿色的眼睛从上下颠倒搅和的幻觉中跳脱出来，映着清亮的闪光出现在了轰焦冻的眼中，他看了很久，用力地盯了很久，才顺着眼睛一路向外扩散视野，看见了一张看起来有些圆润的脸，几点对称别致的雀斑，以及一头向后顺起的卷曲绿发，他听那眼睛的主人又担忧地问自己，“您看起来身体很不舒服，我送您回房吧。”

轰焦冻盯着青年向后拢起的额发下光洁白皙的额头，那点细腻干净的皮肤在他心里铺开一张洁净无染的画纸，这让他兴起了一点本不该存在的冲动——把色彩倒下去，在这片透亮的白上涂抹开属于他的渲染和图纹，用锋利的刀将这些颜料刮开，划出刻痕，留下不可逆的痕迹。

毁灭的冲动在烈火上浇下浓稠的燃油，他四肢都在颤抖，邪异的火焰一点点灼上他的小腹，这让轰焦冻在心里大呼不妙，他勉力控制住自己的行为，从口袋里掏出房卡交给这位眼睛明亮的侍应生，任由他半扛着自己的身体向前继续走。

绿谷出久没走出两步，忽然被低下头来的高大男人喷吐  
在脖颈后侧的潮热激起了一层细细的小疙瘩，他惊叫出声，试图挣开男人压覆在自己背上的重量，但仅仅只是在禁锢中无力地颤抖了一瞬。轰焦冻坚实有力的小臂从他腋下伸上来，此刻正攥着他胸前那张表明岗位信息的身份卡。

朦胧的异色双瞳在阅读词汇的一瞬间探出使人战栗的锐光，满脸通红的战俘绿谷出久没能看到他这一瞬的眼神，也没看到那些怀疑卸除后凶狂燃起的欲念之火，自然也就不知道自己接下来将面临多么惨痛的漫长夜晚。轰焦冻把那张身份卡塞进绿谷出久的上衣口袋，灵活的指尖隔着衣服在他胸膛上搔过半个暧昧的圆，这让绿发的猎物在敏感的轻颤之余还回过头来疑惑地看了红白发色的男人一眼，却没能从那张精致的脸上捕捉到证明他是否故意的罪证。

两个人缠在一起，几乎像一对急不可耐的情人似的走着，在接下来的路程中安静乖顺下来的轰焦冻使绿谷出久略微放下了心头的顾忌，毕竟自己是个男人，应该不会怎么样吧，他想。

房门在嘀嗒的提示声中被推开，绿谷出久半背半扛着身  
后的轰焦冻，一步一踉跄地艰难挪动了好久才来到这间夸张的高档套房的大床前，他侧开身子卸下力道，准备将轰焦冻这件麻烦的货物丢到床上赶紧离开，潜意识告诉他这个男人身上散发着一种危险的味道，这不仅仅是他早已闻惯了的高档洋酒的气味，而是一种侵略预告似的警示。

但是已经晚了，轰焦冻在倒下去的瞬间用膝盖顶开了他的一条腿，借着倒下的趋势拽歪了他的重心。摔进柔软大床的时候绿谷出久的大脑是空白的，等他清醒过来，两个人已经变成了面对面侧躺在床上的姿势。轰焦冻炙烫的掌心扶着他的腰侧，额头顶在他额头上逼迫两人四目相接，一条属于这个男人的长腿蛮不讲理地挤在绿谷出久的腿间，这让他感到极度的羞耻。

绿发的猎物尝试着挣脱禁锢，却在腰腹摆动着使力时用腿根蹭到了某样蠢蠢欲动的热硬物什，轰焦冻被他的蹭弄发出一声低沉的轻喘和闷哼，带着丝干渴的性感声调吻着绿谷出久的鼓膜神经。

他看他的眼，看到了两片迥异的海——一片神黯又沉重，一片碧爽而清凉，相同的是肉欲的礁石在海里拦截翻涌的潮，激起无限的水浪将绿谷出久整个儿吞没。  
窗外的灯火照亮一座城市不肯睡去的夜晚，泛涌不息的欲念在这灯火中安静焚烧，烧着千万男女的躯壳和魂灵。

这灯火透过玻璃探进来，毫不掩饰地映着轰焦冻利落悦目的颌角，长而密的睫毛蔽下阴影，绿谷出久在这赤裸而不加掩饰的眼神中被点燃了意识，恍惚着接受了这一个碾进他唇齿深处的吻。

他们热烈忘我地激吻，宛如已经在无数世界线中重复过千百次这样柔情蜜意的行为，两条软舌默契地绞缠，难分难舍地交换口涎，挟带着浓烈个人气息的唾液在相贴着互相厮磨的唇瓣间溢出一些暧昧的润泽，轰焦冻的手牢牢地锁住绿谷出久有些退缩的后脑，禁止他在这欢愉中言不由衷地试图叛离。

此刻伦理纲常的枷锁被焚毁撕碎，满地的尘灰中有人将矜持和镇定抛于脑后，黏腻的欲求沾湿了他们全身，放纵了两个灵魂，他们天生一对似的，严丝合缝地嵌入对方的身躯，耗尽每一丝气力绞合，逐渐堕向无边的，为人渴求的极致。

绿谷出久在这个激烈绵长的吻里睁开眼，不可置信在他眼中的碧水里掀起波澜，他拼尽全力从这个醉鬼口唇的肆虐中逃出，顺着唇角拉长又滴落的银丝使他浑身战栗。红了眼眶的俘虏一手抓着轰焦冻结实而线条流畅的小臂，另一只手试图去推那宽阔温暖的，刚才伏在他肩背之后的有力胸膛。

他推上去，却摸到了一颗狂乱搏动着的心脏。

轰焦冻深深地看着他，在药性和酒精的溺海中得空喘息，那张缀着淡红色疤痕，却依旧随便一摆就可以在杂志上印成封面的脸极近地凑在绿谷出久身前。他眼底泛着一点禁忌的润红，薄唇在深吻中沾得晶亮，深邃的眼窝里装着湿濡的海，凸起的颧骨和鼻梁是上帝用心雕凿的艺术品，看得绿谷出久口干舌燥。

然后这个男人说：“不要走，绿谷。”

天知道绿谷出久到底是怎么点头的，但是即便很久之后他依旧觉得不算自己意志力薄弱——因为没有人知道要如何拒绝这样一个轰焦冻，他侧卧在床上向绿谷出久展示柔软细腻的内核，整个人都裹满水液般湿润的暧昧，属于恶魔的长尾摇摆，口唇吐息是这世上最强力的催情剂，绿谷出久不得已地向他施以最温柔的抚慰，又在他迷乱的，禁绝的吸引下叩首臣服。

在他濒临认输的临界点，轰焦冻又说：“好吗，出久？”

于是围猎中的战俘认命似的靠向那滚烫烧灼着，吸引着他的胸膛，顺便扭了一下腰肢以便属于对方的手臂从身下钻过去抱着自己。绿谷出久双手捧着他耳下的皮肤，食指刮蹭过对方修剪整齐的鬓发，他们贴得太近，以至于轰焦冻情难自抑的烫人呼吸全浇铸在他喉结上。

痒麻的热气使他不由自主地吞咽口水，而轰焦冻毫无觉悟地吻了上来，舌根滚烫而舌尖微凉的差异贴在敏感的喉结处引起绿谷出久轻声的抽气，舌苔摩挲着脖颈上细腻的皮肤，加重的嘬吻和吸抿在脖子上留下满布的红紫斑痕，打上烙印。轰焦冻湿热的唇舌一刻也不肯离开绿谷出久的皮肤，赖以呼吸的鼻腔里散出压抑不住的热气，将属于可怜小侍应生的白皙皮肤蒸得像虾子一样红。

绿谷出久向前微屈起腰背，使两人的髌骨嵌合在一起，属于轰焦冻的滚烫阳物兴奋地隔着布料压在他腿根，一点点跳动般的震颤使他也不由自主地起了反应。痒麻的感受让他不禁前后缩动着用一点摩擦来纾解，敏感处的摩蹭使得两个人同时发出一声热喘。轰焦冻撕扯他的衣物，布料缝合的针线被撕出不堪重负的咯咯声，绿谷出久想要阻拦时已经来不及了，已经丧失了理智的男人急躁地扯坏了他的马甲，然后又一把撕破了内里的衬衫。

纽扣在空气中跃起又砸落在地板上叩响，这声音缀在两人急促的呼吸中，在绿谷出久胸膛里撒了一把火星，他觉得自己一定是疯了，轰焦冻也疯了，全世界都陷入癫狂惑乱，海面向天上升起，群星向地面坠落，云雾里熔岩翻涌，日珥中鱼尾摆动。无数的幻觉从轰焦冻的眼里注入绿谷出久的眼里，但他们的感官却诡异地愈来愈分明，指尖擦过皮肤，手掌按压过怯懦收缩又舒张的肌肉，细碎侵入的吻带起颤抖，咬合的齿关留下红色的印痕，一切的一切都刺激着二人的神经，带起疯癫的暴风。

轰焦冻的手顺着腰线划到绿谷出久胸前，抚过起伏不平的胸肋，摩挲过并不明显的胸肌，平坦却肉感的胸脯被他揉捏得红肿，在厮磨中逐渐充血的乳粒兴奋地昂着头迎接他的触摸，他用两指夹着肉粒反复挤压，掌心按在施虐后留下的红痕上传递极高的体温。战栗着的身子被他翻身压到双臂之间，他的膝盖更深地顶入到臀缝中，强迫绿谷出久大张开双腿。

皮带的搭扣被解开，清脆的金属碰撞声在空气里荡起涟漪，已经被透明的腺液濡湿的布料被扯下时带入了一丝凉风，绿谷出久的肉茎终于跳脱出束缚在空气里兴奋地昂着，急待抚慰地泛着轻微的针刺感。又是一次金属的咔嗒声，属于轰焦冻的的硬物急不可耐地弹出来和绿谷的撞在一起，入侵者引导着绿谷出久的手来抚慰自己，那只掌心尽是细汗的手颤颤巍巍地抚摸上他因为药性而过分充血而显得青紫的阴茎，又像是被烫伤了似的试图收回。轰焦冻不许他逃走，扣着那只手腕不许绿谷出久做这个逃兵，他挣脱无门，只好继续卖力地抚摸那根肉物。

然后属于轰焦冻的手又侵入了他的臀缝，即便他下意识地收紧臀肉来抗拒异物的劫掠也是徒劳，挺翘弹性的臀在轰焦冻的肆虐中被按压出清晰的指痕，修长的手指从他尾椎上滑落，跌入幽深的谷。无意识收拢绞缩的肉穴被强硬地挤入一个指节，绿谷出久尚未出口的那声拒绝被轰焦冻吞入腹中，转而溶化成娇柔的呜咽。一贯到底的手指在皱缩着蠕动的媚肉之间攻城略地，毫无章法地追寻着那一点敏感的腺体，肉壁绞合着使他迷失了魂魄，逐渐湿润的肠道泌出黏滑的水液，很快吞下了他的第二根手指。

在体内反复抽送又试图蜷曲的两指使绿谷出久几乎疯魔，生理的泪水在腺体被指尖拂过的瞬间终于落下，他修长的睫和那对大而圆润的眼被泪和雾掩上朦胧的纱，勾得轰焦冻失去了扩张的耐性，他抽出手指时那紧致留恋的穴口吻着他的指节，发出水液粘腻的声响。轰把带回的肠液随意地在自己的性器上涂抹了几下，然后顶上那幽深泛红的害羞肉穴，齐根没入。

“等......等等！呜啊！”  
绿谷出久的唇缝中流出高昂的吟叫，过于胀大的肉茎即便在扩张过后依旧引起了撕裂的痛感，他像条被丢在岸上的鱼般向后仰着脖子弓起脊椎，过大的冲击感使他意识失衡，几乎要死在这张床上。而原本还算得上温柔的轰焦冻已经完全忘记了自己姓甚名谁，他的进出完全不被绿谷出久带着哭腔的叫喊所阻扰，健硕的腰在他大张的腿间奋力摇摆，囊袋前后摇晃着拍打腿根时带起极度羞耻的肉体撞击声，落入绿谷的耳中带来直冲脑门的失控感。

他摆着腰似要拒绝，却更像是摇着屁股迎合，下身微妙抬起的角度让轰焦冻撞进更加隐秘的无人之境，所有蠕动的肠肉都是热情亲吻的小口，吻在他无法释放的肉茎上使他更加陷入无法抗拒的疯狂，他放肆劫掠，还不忘恶劣地顶在脆弱敏感的那块软肉上，激烈的颤抖是这场淋漓的性事的证词，而绿谷出久高潮时翻起的眼，泄在他身上的白精和被过高的快感控制着痉挛收紧的后穴都是物证，轰焦冻为他判刑，将他囚禁在情欲的囚牢中铐上锁链，他无处可逃。

而主宰者轰焦冻已经被兽性支配了全部的知觉动作，他也不知道究竟多少次的抽送才让绿谷出久后穴翻出的媚肉逐渐变成这样瑰丽的紫红，肠液在捣弄中逐渐起了些细小的沫子，在每一次抽出时抹在他血管突起的胀痛肉茎上，又在顶入时被那张火烫的小嘴舔进去吞下，他不知疲惫也遗忘理智，终于在绿谷出久泄身第三次的时候被那收缩的肉壁吸出一股精水来，他们同时倒下去急促喘息，在简短的休息间隔中互相为对方的身体蹭上已被风吹冷的汗水，这点咸味的水液也润湿了两人的发，绿谷出久后知后觉地在轰的怀抱中想起自己到底在做些什么——他小心翼翼地从他身下挪移出一点距离，手脚并用地向着床尾爬了两步。

仅仅只有两步，因为很快轰焦冻的手有力地握住他的足踝，抓住了这名试图越狱的囚犯，细长漂亮的眸不悦地眯起，像是蒙受了什么令他羞辱的背叛，他把绿谷出久凶狠地拽回来，光裸的身子在床单上留下皱痕，连带着股间漫出的可疑液体在被两人的汗水，属于他一个人的泪水和肠液润湿尚未干涸的白色布料上留下脏污。

绿谷出久被锁回男人手臂的囚笼中，轰焦冻伸出一只手来抚摸他的脸，情欲和羞臊的红不分彼此地晕染在一起，那对水眸眼神飘忽着不敢看他。轰为此不满，他的五指由下而上抚摩过那光洁的额，插入蜷曲汗湿的绿发，在性事中被颠散着垂落的发丝拉扯着头皮使绿谷出久被迫向后仰起脑袋，扬起的长颈上喉结突起像是堆雪，轰焦冻盯着他因疼痛再次泛红的眼，里面充盈着属于自己的影子，再无他物。

轰焦冻再次收拢五指，拉扯的痛感使绿谷出久只能呜咽着继续强迫自己后仰，连带着胸口和肩颈一起向上拱起来贴合在施虐的男人胸口，尚且充血勃起的乳粒蹭过轰焦冻坚实的胸肌，可怖的审判者凶狠地咬他的脖子，像是一场做爱释放了他狠戾的天性，遮天蔽日的男性气息包裹着绿谷出久，他的灵魂从那个噬咬的齿痕中被轰焦冻摄取。

腥甜气激发了轰焦冻的凶性，经过释放却依旧未曾软下一丝的阳物再次向着熟透的蜜穴顶了进去。充血肿胀的滚烫后穴被再次填满占领，绿谷出久的大脑一阵阵晕眩，眼前的景物在撞击中颤抖摇摆着浑浊，泪水因为后仰的动作向上流淌而下沾湿了轰焦冻的手掌，唤起了一点男人的神智。

他松开被自己抓落了几丝的头发，捧起绿谷的脸来看他，那对潮湿温热的眼睛已然失神着向上翻起，眼底的浮光都被撞散成碎裂的镜，失去焦点的祖母绿眸子像是在看他，又好像没有在看他。轰带着丝忏悔的意味去亲吻那对眼睛，将眼窝里盛满的泪都舔进嘴里，但下腹的顶弄依旧未曾施以怜悯，他无法停下来，从铃口到尿道里整个都饱含着药力引起的尖锐刺痛，这症状只有在热穴里发疯似地冲撞时才得到杯水车薪的疏解。

绿谷出久是他的解药，轰焦冻如此确信。

他的额头布满了汗水，那些饱含盐分的水液汇集到一起滴落在绿谷出久身上，让他获得了一点确认感和饱腹感，他在他身上获得抚慰，却无法获得安定的满足，他看着这个人，看着他细嫩皮肉下隆起的骨骼，薄而细致的肌肉，恰到好处的柔软脂肪，他很渴——他想更多地尝尝这个人的滋味，尝他的眼泪汗水，尝他肉穴里丰沛的淫靡液体，尝他在性爱中喘息哭叫而无法闭合的唇角淌下的口津。他无法满足于此，越是里里外外地纠缠绿谷出久的身体他就越是焦躁干渴，他不知道他是否在与自己的交合中获得快乐，是否也跟自己一样被热望所点燃，他从未体验过这样的强烈起伏的情绪。

轰焦冻想将这份毁灭的欲望连同自己的欲念一起刻在绿谷出久身上，最好他也因此意乱情迷难以自己，他想要他失控，想要他继续尖叫着在自己怀里高潮射精，要他在极致的悬崖上喊叫自己的名字——对了，叫自己的名字。  
他像是恍悟了什么似的，薄唇擦着雀斑低下头去咬绿谷出久柔软敏感的耳垂，他的嗓音因长久的热喘而低哑深沉，湿漉漉地透着诱惑人心的性感：“叫我的名字，叫我焦冻。”

“焦......嗯...焦冻。”  
绿谷出久顺从地叫出这名字，他早已失去了处理信息的能力，此刻所有的感知都集中于从内燃烧到外的肉穴，长久的摩擦令这肉壁像是被磨薄了似的泛出一点生疼，这微不足道的感受又一次次被分泌的水液濡湿，撕裂的穴口根本没在这样长久而激烈的攻势中有所恢复，但此刻痛感已经是催情的淫药，使他万劫不复。  
他乖巧地配合着男人捣入的方向调整下腹，这样的角度使得所有粘稠的精水都射在他小腹上，黏糊糊地一团糟，他已经射不出来什么了，那点白精愈来愈稀薄，将他的意识逐渐抽干，只剩下后穴在似乎永远不会止息的操干中反复痉挛。

他的精神开始迷离，轰焦冻被汗水沾湿的红白头发，布满细密水珠的高挺鼻梁，被情欲左右摆布的慑人眼神，这性感得要命的画面在他眼里早已模糊一片，但此刻又分离出更多的重影，直到把人变成毛茸茸的一团光影，溶于无边的黑暗中。

 

绿谷出久落入了黑暗，却落不出这个夜晚，这个迷失于轰焦冻的夜晚。

黑暗没有持续太久，他的意识很快又飘起来，看见了天空又暗又沉重的镜面，上面倒映着整座城市的灯影，床单在他身下布满了鲜红的血，很快又变成一片星河，星河里有两颗明亮的星，眼睛一般闪烁着不同色彩的光。

然后他又向下落去，掉进一片滚烫的熔岩海，海面逐渐失温，又变成一片温泉，他被蒸成海平面上氤氲的热气，轻飘飘地顺着风浮动，身体柔软得像是一片云，直到一根手指探入他的身体——

等等，什么手指。

绿谷出久醒来的时候，眼前只有暖黄的照灯，瓷白的浴缸壁，一缸慢慢的温热清水，当然还有身后那个不容忽视的，张开四肢让自己坐在他怀里的男人。

轰焦冻的手探在他的穴口，拨开了含着什么东西的蜜肉，关口打开，无数浓稠的，带着绿谷出久体温却是来自于轰焦冻的浓精就淌了出来。他下意识地就要挣扎，奈何轰焦冻尚有另一只手来按着胸膛制住他的行为。他也确实没什么力气，身上没有一处地方是没有吻痕齿印的，青青紫紫的痕迹看起来就像是经历了一晚上的厮杀，关节动作时发出吱嘎吱嘎的可怖声响。绿谷出久很怀疑自己的腰是不是还是好的，因为它像是不存在一样使不上半点气力，他挫败地靠回轰焦冻怀里，任凭这个罪魁祸首给自己做着清洁。

然而这清洁工作也只是幌子，灵巧的指尖在撑开关口的同时向内探入，轻车熟路地找到了那个能够刺激到前列腺的部位，反复揉搓着碾磨。轰焦冻将他的身体向前抬起一些，让热水能够更方便地涌入甬道之内。高于体温的热度烫得肉壁一阵阵紧张地绞缩，咬住了作恶的手指，迎合着男人按压的节奏自发地吞吐起来。在不知道多少次的交媾中肿胀的肠道里火辣辣地布满了细微的疼痛，让他不禁开始怀疑那里面是不是已经被弄坏了，但被抚摸的腺体软肉依旧忠实顽强地传递来目眩的快意，他觉得自己像个被轰焦冻挖掘到地心的脆弱星球，又在在逐渐苏醒的感官中摩擦着大气向着地表坠落，浑身都燃起摧毁他意志的火焰。

“你在咬我。”轰焦冻吻着绿谷出久的耳背如是说。

绿谷出久已经快要缩成一只被拔光了尖刺的可怜刺猬，蜷在轰怀里毫无还手之力地展露着自己的柔软，事到如今也没什么好害羞的了，他诚实地哀叫着，疼痛和欲望交织的网捕获了他，使他堕落为魔鬼的禁脔，恬不知耻地品尝出一丝渴求。

轰焦冻因为整晚的数次释放已经消退了骇人青紫的阳物已经恢复常态，此刻泡在热水中泛着深沉又情色的红，不断跳动的肉茎如活物般跳动着，缠绕其上的血管贴着绿谷出久的臀缝突突搏动，高温的水浴使得浑身的神经都麻木迟钝，此刻绿谷才感觉到自己的整个尿道都是火辣的，连成一条燃烧的引线，干燥而撕裂的痛感使他禁不住地哭出声来，他不断啜泣着，感觉自己整个人都濒临炸裂的边缘。轰捏着他的下巴把他的脑袋拧到侧面和他接吻，无法严密贴合的唇瓣里有猩红的舌来回搅动着，顺着唇角淌下晶亮的涎水。

绿谷出久艰难地发出求饶的呜呜声，却没能阻止吓人的阴茎无声地顶入他已无法承受更多的甬道，挤出了无数的水液，褶皱肉壁中的小气泡被纷纷挤碎发出轻微的啵响。他的思维也随着那些气泡一起碎裂开，浴缸的水面在起伏的肉体之间掀起淫靡的水浪，头顶照下的灯光在水面上涌动着，恍如昏迷时梦境里上下颠倒的天光。他的神智也一起上下颠倒，漂浮在虚幻的绝境里被扭曲成肆意泼洒的液态物质，大片大片的热泪落在他胸口沾湿了红肿难消的乳粒，盐分沾痛了他敏感的嫩肉，激起浑身的痉挛颤抖。

入侵者似乎也是觉得在水里做爱过于耗费体力，他伸手拔开了浴缸的塞子将水流尽数放走，露出两具湿润泛红的裸露肉体。绿谷出久腿关大张，柔软的膝盖内侧被架起在轰焦冻的臂弯，凶狠的捣弄使他整个人都上下剧烈起伏，太阳穴泛着被撞起又落下的痛感，他的魂灵在颅骨里上下颠簸着裂开无数的缝隙，属于轰焦冻的体息趁虚而入，见缝插针地钻在每一条伤口里给他带来迷幻的欢愉。

脆弱的敏感点在反复撞入的动作中被刺激起海啸般的浪涌，他浑身虚软地被推到顶点，无力感和未知的恐惧逼出他的眼泪，他的骨头在发出可怖的咯吱声，像个伪造的娃娃被凌虐得马上就要散架，铃口和尿道里燃烧地痛感无法忽视地再度被拔高，绿谷出久觉得自己已经射不出什么了，但是快抵达顶点的意识和神经预告着什么——不妙的预感。  
他试图挣扎起来，徒劳无功地在轰焦冻手臂抓出血痕，细密的血珠在这些可怖的抓痕上分泌出鲜红的珠，他眼睛燃烧着被踩到底线的红，眼泪被这拼死的觉悟蒸干，野猫从肉垫中伸出锋锐的利爪，喉咙里压抑着低沉吓人的嘶吼。

但是轰焦冻却浑不在意，他丝毫不受影响地锁紧怀里属于自己的囚徒，脸上染着失控的情欲的红，同样濒临顶点的膨胀阴茎毫不怜惜地反复撞在那使绿谷出久尖叫的似蜜之地，将他带向万劫不复的结局。

摧毁所有视野的白光捣毁了绿谷出久已经被折磨得宛如破布得精神，下一秒那令他恐惧瑟缩的关口打开，橙黄的液体稀释着已经所剩无几的白精洒在余温散尽的浴缸底，蒸腾气腥臊的热气，他终于痛哭失声，喘息和叫喊都撕裂在喉咙里又烧成灰烬，他觉得最好自己也一起被烧成灰烬，强烈的羞耻带来了更加极端的高潮，冲刷在他的精神和意志上使他堕进了无边地狱。随后用力收缩的臀肉和抽搐着绞紧的肠道被灌入了无限烧灼的精，让他恍惚觉得自己的小腹都被这液体点燃。

轰焦冻抱着怀里哭泣的绿发青年，搂住他精瘦白皙的腰腹让他侧过一些角度，他轻轻拍打他布满自己吻痕的背，又打开了淋浴让那些使绿谷出久濒临疯狂的脏污被蒸腾着白汽的热水冲走，这让已经无法思考的小兽稍稍获得了安抚，浴室磨毛的玻璃外渗入一丝晨光，描摹了一对深黯的异色双眼，情和欲不分彼此地在那漩涡里交融。  
他吻那已经再次昏睡过去的猎物的额角，目光柔软又深刻，宛如全新世界中初生的朝露，缱绻地浇洒在绿谷出久的身体上。

天亮了。


End file.
